Misunderstood
by Lace Ashdown
Summary: Loki, the God of Deception, has convinced himself that he was born the bad guy. Is he really?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

The stranger gave her a cautious look, as if seeing a strange creature for the very first time. It was unsurprisingly chilly that night – like any other winter night in Jackson. He was curious why a girl as fragile-looking as her was out in a winter night. The stranger looked around. Nobody else was there. He stared at the girl again with heavily-guarded eyes.

Her unnaturally blood red hair fell down her shoulders, obscuring her face from the stranger's view. The man took a step forward to the girl seated on the bench.

_How could she be alone like that?_ He thought.

Another step closer made the sobbing sounds more audible to him. He studied the girl once more. With a closer look, he noticed how violently unnatural her shoulders shook. She had her back hunched in a protective manner, as if shielding her cries from the world.

The wind blew and along with the wind, the stranger's long black hair whipped around. He tucked the loose strands back into place and watched as the girl on the bench shivered in the cold. But despite the chill, the girl remained seated, not once looking hesitant in staying.

He moved towards her again. Her sobbing escalated into a soft cry which was more audible to him. The stranger felt something weird tugging at his chest. He clenched his hand over his heart, unsure of what was happening to him. In a slight panic, he looked around and scanned for his brother. Not that he was afraid of him, of course. It just wasn't the time yet to meet him again.

Satisfied that there was still no one around them, he stepped forward until he reached the girl on the bench. She suddenly stiffened as she saw a shadow move in the streetlamp's light

And then she looked up.

Through the light, the stranger saw her face. And he was sure he never saw a face so beautifully streaked with tears in his lifetime before. She had pale white skin and bright green eyes – even greener than his. Her beauty nearly knocked him off his feet, but, of course, he wouldn't accept that to himself. Instead, he offered her his handkerchief.

The girl was still looking up at him, unseeing through the tears.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice celestial.

The stranger's voice startled her. She blinked, letting the last of her tears fall. Strangely, the sound of his voice stopped the tears from coming. She took the handkerchief and wiped her face. After the last of her mascara came off, she looked up and thanked the guy.

But then, he was suddenly gone.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Alrighty then! Since there's no review yet coming in for my other stories, *insert sad face here* I'd just post another story! *clap clap* Soooooooo, this'll be a 'lil different from my other works since this is MARVEL. Hohoho! Yes, dear readers, you read it right. M-A-R-V-E-L.**

**You see, I've been crushing on Loki lately. Haha. So yeah, here's a story about him. I think this'll be short, though. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. :) Thanks a bunch!**

**With all the love for writing,**

**Lace Ashdown**


	2. Chapter 1: Yes, Do Embarrass Me Please

**CHAPTER 1:**

I was having a peaceful sleep when my bed shook. Well, it was more of like the Earth shook, actually, because some books from my bookshelf fell down and the chandelier in the middle of my room swayed. Then there was a sudden flash of strange, greenish light coming from the outside.

My hands automatically flew up, shielding my eyes from the blinding light passing through my window. I turned my back, half-asleep, half-annoyed. I swear, as soon as the sun rises, I'd hire people to move this bed away from the windows.

And almost the exact same time the green light died down, a rapid, somewhat nervous knock came to my door. The hinges creaked as a young girl in black uniform stepped inside, her both hands carrying two separate oil lamps. I noticed the halls behind her were dark. Had the electricity been out?

"Milady, are you hurt?" the girl immediately asked and rushed to my bed, putting the oil lamp on my bedside table.

I shook my head and told her I was fine. The girl sighed in relief, and then, as if remembering herself, informed me that the guards were already checking out what happened. Distantly, I could hear a man silently giving out orders to his subordinates.

_Jeesh, they're acting like the military._

Well, they were, of course, ex-military. My father insisted on hiring people 'with experience'. So we ended up hiring them.

But that didn't change the fact that they were obviously overreacting again – like they always did.

I decided we should go out. Just in case there was something needed to be decided on. The passage out was a long one. Of course, my room was at the second floor, at the right corner of the very long hall. It was the downfall of living in a mansion. Well, it wasn't _that_ bad, anyway. Better than have nothing to live in, right?

We ran, no idea why. As soon as we got out, I heard the unbelievable noise of the guards. Good thing, I live in an isolated land, huh? There was nothing to worry about noise complaints.

I asked someone what happened but it seemed he also had no idea. Feeling a little irritated at their uselessness, I shoved myself inside the swarm of tough, bulky men and saw for myself what it was they were crowding at.

At first it only looked like a dark clothing material. _Huh. Maybe some space alien threw it away_. I thought. But then it startled me when it moved...and then moaned. I wasn't terrified, but I felt myself backing away. The clothing moved again. This time, it rolled over. And then I saw a partial surface of a skin.

"It's a man," somebody whispered.

I looked around. They were all looking at me, as if waiting for my command or whatever.

"Please carry him up the guest room next to mine," I heard myself say.

The guards stared at me for a while. And then, finally realizing what I said, rushed to the crumpled heap on the ground and carried the man.

* * *

The next few days reminded me of my mother. She was a doctor once. Well, I was supposed to be a doctor, too. But that's to far back to discuss.

I didn't know how the man got inside our property. I lived in an isolated six-hectare land with a half kilometer driveway from the main road to the mansion. So, it was certainly unusual for someone to just come and drop by anonymously.

He didn't wake the next morning, though. But he wasn't injured or anything. He just kind of looked a little pale...and thin. I had got to admit, however, that he had the most luscious black hair I had ever seen.

Two days passed and the man was still out. By that time I started worrying. If we wasn't awake, then he couldn't eat nor drink. So I made someone buy IV fluids and tubes and everything we needed to stop him from dehydrating.

At first I just left him to be alone. But the next few days made me think that if he woke up in a strange, unknown place with IV lines connected to him, he might freak out. So I decided to just watch him everyday.

Day after day, I started noticing things about him. Like, how flawless his face looked (although pale), and how beautifully arched his eyebrows were. He had lashes to die for and cute, pink lips that of a baby. I wondered what his eyes looked like when opened. At some crazy and childish point of waiting for him to wake, I actually caught myself about to pry his eyes open. It was very embarrassing, indeed, if he suddenly woke up and caught me at that time.

Thankfully, though, it was three days after that event that he actually woke.

He woke at a time rather embarrassing for me, still. I fell asleep while watching him and had saliva flowing ever-so-generously from the side of my lips when I felt him stir from his bed. I shot up from my bent position, wiped my mouth on my sleeve and stood up, completely conscious of how I looked.

The moment he opened his eyes was like the first time I saw the color green. It was as if all green things, including my own eyes, were just failed attempts to copy the real original color.

I was in awe, I admit.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Short. Crappy. I know. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, please do review. Thankies :)**

**With all the love for writing,**

**Lace Ashdown**


	3. Chapter 2: Sweet, Sweet Sound

**CHAPTER 2:**

The man remained silent as the days passed. He never spoke a word. He was so silent it was as if he was floating whenever he walked. In a sense, it was almost as if he was a ghost.

Though, he would grace me a small smile every now and then. And I'd admit, there was something really disarming about his smile.

Honestly, I might have probably developed a teeny-weensy crush on him. But then, again, who wouldn't? He was so gentle, so mysterious, so handsome. And if I had the audacity to admit, he also had swoon-worthy body.

We'd gotten the routine in track by day 8. I'd come to his room for breakfast, and he'd silently pad through the halls behind me. After that, he'd watch me practice the violin or paint a new landscape and then Victoria, the head maid in the mansion, would call us for lunch. And then, we'd go on our separate ways. I had always wondered what he did when I wasn't around. Read a book, maybe. But I never asked him about that. He wouldn't answer, anyway.

When the night came, a maid would find me and call me to dinner. Not long after I arrive, he'd walk silently in the hall and seat himself across me.

I told him he was free to roam inside the mansion. He could do whatever he wanted. Sometimes I feared he'd get lost in the maze-like mansion my great-great-grandfather designed but that was just me being to haughty. Whenever I checked his room before going to bed, he was always there, silently seated at the edge of the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling-to-floor windows of his room.

"How long do you think that young man needs to stay here, milady?" Victoria asked me days later.

Although, technically, I was the lady of the house, Victoria was the only one who could speak to me freely and well, in this case, reprimadingly.

I was leaning on the counter, picking at the fruits she'd cut minutes ago. It had been a habit of mine, to chomp down on fruits right after dinner. She wiped her hands on her apron and stared patiently at me, waiting for an answer.

I put my elbows on the counter and dropped my chin on my hand. "Well, he still hasn't spoken one word. I doubt I can just guess what happened to him. You saw how he looked when the guards found him," I said gently.

"I just get this nagging feeling and all," Victoria sounded so worried, she slurred the words in her French accent.

I shrugged casually. The old lady worried too much. It wasn't doing her any good.

"Alright, what do you say I'll go up to him right now? And if I can coax a word out of him, I'll tell you, huh?" I reassured her and made my way to the stairs.

* * *

When opened the door, I saw him in his usual place. He looked up to see who it was and I thought I saw his face brighten when he met my eyes. I offered him a smile and dragged a chair across him.

I tucked a stray red strand of hair behind me eyes and sat in front of him, all of a sudden nervous. My eyes flickered to his clothes. I had run to my parents' old room, gathering whatever clothing I could get my hands on in my father's dresser.

Right now he was wearing one of my father's green wool sweater and dark trousers. The green vibrated from his eyes, intoxicating me. I shifted my eyes back to him. His eyes were greener than before. Was that even possible? I pushed back a nervous lump in my throat. Why was I even nervous? I was only going to talk to him, for Christ's sake.

But then I heard a sound so celestial, it sounded like it came from a god.

"Your eyes are the most beautiful gems I have ever seen,"

I opened my eyes, not even noticing I had closed them. The man in front of me was staring at me audaciously. So bare. So haunting. Then my mind registered it was him that the magical sound came from.

I gaped. "W-What?"

Did he just call me beautiful? After awaiting weeks to hear him speak, I finally had the chance to hear his voice – and was called beautiful, as well! _It was your eyes he praised, dummy, not the entire you._ My subconscious snapped, bringing me back to reality.

He smiled gently and reached for my face. "You have the kindest eyes in the world. Thank you,"

* * *

That night I tossed and turned in sleep. I knew because I always woke up the way I slept but when I woke up the following morning, I was on my side, curled into a fetal position. I had never slept in a fetal position since...well, ever since forever.

The four-poster bed creaked as I climbed down and made a beeline to my bathroom. I did the usual routine: wash face, brush teeth, pat face dry, comb hair.

My heart was still hammering by the time I stepped out of the bathroom, for reason I refused to entertain. I sat on the edge of my bed, contemplating whether to climb up and throw the covers over my head or climb underneath the bed completely.

_You're reacting like a little high school girl._ My subconscious sneered.

I slapped her away. She'd been too nosy the past weeks.

A hurried knock on the door snapped me to attention. I tensed and immediately jumped on the bed, throwing the covers over me as a final resort.

Victoria came in speaking in rapid French. There was no way I knew what she was talking about but then I suddenly had an idea why she was talking excitedly when somebody tall and beautiful walked in the door after her.

The old lady stared at me with her excited eyes gleaming ever-so-brightly. Gone was the lady who reprimanded me from keeping the man too long just yesterday. Here stood a grandma eager to tell her dorky granddaughter that her captain-of-the-basketball-team prom date just arrived.

Either that, or I was misinterpreting things again.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Have you guys watched The Amazing Spider-Man 2 yet? Well, just so you know, my never ending List of Villain Crushes just got a new number 1! LOL. Meet Dane DeHaan, the sexy devil behind the freaking evil-to-the-core-but-hot-anyhow Harry Osborn. Yeah~ I swoon. I know that.**

**Anyway, hey there, Marvel friends! If you are so kind enough to give me reviews, it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks a ton!**

**With all the love for writing,**

**Lace Ashdown**


End file.
